1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of melt-adhering a hard resin product to a substrate formed by a material including silicon, an apparatus for implementing this method, a method of manufacturing a window glass in which a hard resin product is melt-adhered to a glass substrate, and a window glass which is manufactured in accordance with this method.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 6, a window glass 10 is adhered to a mounting portion 11 of a vehicle body by a urethane sealer 12, and the urethane sealer 12 which attaches to the edge portion of the window glass 10 keeps the inside of the vehicle airtight. A stopper 14 is adhered beforehand to a predetermined position of the window glass 10. The stopper 14 is inserted through an opening portion 15 formed in the mounting portion 11 in such a way that, until the urethane sealer 12 is cured, the window glass 10 is temporarily held in a predetermined position (Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open (JP-U) No. 6-32132).
Conventionally, a urethane adhesive agent or a double sided tape is used for adhering the stopper 14 to the window glass 10. However, because of the time it takes for the urethane adhesive agent to dry, there is a need to have an empty space or the like for leaving the window glass 10 in, until the urethane adhesive agent is dried. The cost of manufacturing is thereby increased. In contrast to this, when the double sided tape is used, no special equipment is required, and the tape is inexpensive. However, because the adhesive strength of the double sided tape is low, when the weight of the window glass 10 is applied to the stopper 14, the stopper 14 may come away from the window glass 10.